


You'll Never Catch Us, So Just Let Me Be

by TheFolieADeuxMonster21



Series: hurt times for pete and patrick [1]
Category: Fall Out Boy
Genre: Hurt/Comfort, Neko!Patrick, Past Abuse, neko!Pete
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-01-28
Updated: 2016-01-28
Packaged: 2018-05-13 21:00:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 189
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5716924
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheFolieADeuxMonster21/pseuds/TheFolieADeuxMonster21
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>soooooooooooo...... about two nights ago I got an Idea: Pete adopts Patrick because he's to lonely at home.<br/>Sorry no peterick I don't really like it at all so yeah also the chapter titles are warped points on anyone who can guess it correct</p>
            </blockquote>





	You'll Never Catch Us, So Just Let Me Be

Pete's POV

As I walked in to the adoption center, I noticed it was very plain as in chalk white walls with a marble flooring that represented somewhat of a cow print. There was two doors as you walked in one being labeled; Dogs the other one; Cats. I chose to the cats considering I am one anyways, some stood out, some not so much. But one in particular stood out the most. He had a light brown tail and mixed colors on his ears, he was wearing a bright purple hoodie with extremely tight black skinny jeans along with his hair color a bleach blonde. "Hey?" I asked shyly, his head shot up from his slumped position and he pointed at himself, I shook my head 'yes' . then all of a sudden the door opened and as I turned around I saw a person who was wearing a white coat he looked at me, "Do you have any in particular that you like? oh, how rude of me! may I have a name?" he asked. I looked at him, "pete wentz and um I want him" I said


End file.
